Splamiona krwią
W skrócie Wstęp Witam tu z tej strony ja z nowym opowiadankiem (na tamto nie mam na razie pomysłu). Więc zapraszam do czytania. Przyszła, wydostała się. Dziewczyna, o której mówią że jest z piekła rodem. Ma tylko ona jeden cel, ale ile jeszcze będzie ofiar? Opowiadanie To trochę bolało. Skoczyłam z drugiego piętra i jakoś nie połamałam sobie nóg. Poprawiłam swoją torbę, którą miałam na ramieniu i zaczęłam biec w stronę lasu. Po dopiero godzinie biegu zatrzymałam się na postój. Oparłam się o drzewo i chwilę odsapnęłam. Z mojej twarzy nie schodził szeroki, mało przyjazny uśmiech. Wreszcie mi się udało, uciekłam z poprawczaka. Po paru minutach znowu zaczęłam biec. Doskonale znałam ten las. Będąc w poprawczaku udało mi się zdobyć mapę, dzięki czemu znałam całą okolicę. Po dwóch godzinach (postoje trzyminutowe robiłam co pół godziny) zza drzew zaczęły pojawiać się światła. Po 10 minutach byłam już na terenie miasta. Udałam się do osiedla bogatych rodzin. Tam stał jeden jedyny opuszczony dom. Wyciągnęłam klucze, które ukradłam z szafki gdzie były moje rzeczy. Otworzyłam drzwi. Przede mną rozciągał się nowocześnie urządzony korytarz. Nie zwracając uwagę na inne pokoje, udałam się najpierw schodami na górę. Tam najpierw weszłam do pokoju, do których prowadziły drzwi z tabliczką "Nie wchodzić". Rozejrzałam się krótko po moim starym pokoju. Następnie otworzyłam szafę i spakowałam do torby trochę swoich ubrań. Gdy miałam wychodzić, chwilę się zawahałam. Podeszłam do biurka i z jednej z szuflad wyciągnęłam złożoną kartkę papieru. Schowałam ją do kieszeni mojej kurtki. Później poszłam do pokoju, który należał do moich rodziców. Tam w szafie znajdował się sejf. Szybko wystukałam kod, który przed moim przyjazdem do poprawczaka poznałam. Stamtąd zabrałam większą część pieniędzy, a następnie zamknęłam szczelnie sejf. "Została mi jeszcze jedna rzecz do wzięcia" - pomyślałam. Zeszłam na dół. Ściągnęłam dywan z podłogi. Pod nim znajdowała się klapa. Otworzyłam ją. Z kredensu wzięłam latarkę i nią poświeciłam w dół. Moim oczom ukazała się drabina. Dzięki niej dostałam się na dół. Znalazłam włącznik światła i je zaświeciłam. Moim oczom ukazał się ogromny skład różnorakiego rodzaju broni. Od noży po broń palną. Niewiele myśląc wzięłam stamtąd kilka noży i pistoletów, oraz amunicję. Po tym zgasiłam światło i opuściłam dom, wcześniej zabierając pewne kluczyki. Udałam się do garażu. Jak zwykle stały tam cztery samochody i "coś" pod białą płachtą. Ściągnęłam tą płachtę i tym "czymś" okazał się czarny motocykl. Wsiadłam na niego i go uruchomiłam. Maszyna zaskoczyła mnie swoim warknięciem. Zakryłam swoje usta chustą, którą miałam na szyi i wyjechałam z garażu. Następnie opuściłam miasto. Wiedziałam, że muszę wyjechać z kraju. Jedyne miejsce do którego mogłam się udać było całkiem daleko stąd. Nie mając innego wyboru udałam się w stronę Moskwy, by stamtąd odlecieć do "bezpiecznego" miejsca. Po czterech godzinach byłam już w stolicy. Gdy byłam w połowie drogi, zadzwoniłam na lotnisko by przygotowali dla mnie prywatny samolot moich rodziców. Nikomu nie wydało się to podejrzane. Prawie nikt, po za policją nie wiedział co ja zrobiłam. Gdy dotarłam na lotnisko, wszystko było już gotowe. Weszłam bez kolejek a mój motocykl został zapakowany do samolotu. Oczywiście musiałam trochę poczekać, aż zwolni się któryś z pasów startowych. Później wszystko poszło sprawnie. Wsiadłam do samolotu, zapięłam pasy i wystartowaliśmy. Gdy tylko samolot ustawił się w poziomie, odpięłam się a stewardessa podeszła do mnie: - Chcesz coś złotko? - Nie, tylko powiedz mi kiedy będziemy na miejscu - odpowiedziałam szorstko. - Za jakieś dwie godziny - kobieta nie była zaskoczona tym, jak się do niej odzywałam. "Ktoś ją musiał uprzedzić" - pomyślałam. Gdy miała już odejść, zapytałam się jej. - Kto pilotuje samolotem? - Kapitan Biernar Popow i Donat Smirnow - odpowiedziała zdziwona rozmówczyni. "Tak jak myślałam, Popow jak zwykle na posterunku" - myślałam. Wiedziałam, że gdy tylko wylądujemy we Francji, będę musiała ich unicestwić. Byli oni zbyt wielkim zagrożeniem dla mnie. Reszta lotu mi minęła na planowaniu, co będzie dalej. Wiedziałam gdzie się mam udać i co zrobić, ale nie wiedziałam za bardzo jak mam wykonać swój cel. Musiałam się jakoś skontaktować z moimi "współpracownikami", ale jeszcze nie wiedziałam za bardzo kiedy i w jaki sposób. Nagle usłyszałam głos pilota, mówiący bym zapięła pasy, gdyż zaraz przechodzimy do lądowania. Zrobiłam to co kazali i po chwili wylądowaliśmy na lotnisku w Paryżu. Stewardessa przyszła, by pomóc mi się zabrać z bagażami. - Chcę byś przyprowadziła tutaj ze sobą pilotów - odrzekłam zamiast tego. Zauważyłam, że kobieta była zdenerwowana tym, jakim tonem się do niej odezwała, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. Gdy poszła wyciągnęłam z torby pistolet. Schowałam go za plecami. Gdy tylko zjawiła się ona z dwoma mężczyznami, szybko wyciągnęłam naładowaną broń i wystrzeliłam do Popowa. Trafiłam w tchawicę. Pilot i kobieta stali sparaliżowani, wykorzystałam to i strzeliłam również do nich. Pilot oberwał w czoło a stewardessa w brzuch. "To były moje ostatnie, stare naboje" - pomyślałam. Musiałam ukryć jakoś zwłoki, więc schowałam je do schowka. Z podłogi i skórzanych foteli starłam krew. Pistolet przeładowałam i schowałam do torby. Następnie wyszłam z lotniska. Mój motor już czekał na mnie. - Jak ci minęła podróż, panienko? - odezwał się grzecznie po francusku jeden z pracowników lotniska. - Wyśmienicie, prosiłabym, żeby samolot jeszcze dzisiaj wrócił do Moskwy - odpowiedziałam chłodno również w tym języku. Zanim mężczyzna mi odpowiedział, ja wsiadłam na motor i odjechałam z lotniska. Miałam do pokonania kawałek drogi. Co prawda nie był szalenie długi i uwinęłam się z tym w 2 gdziny i 30 minut. Po tym czasie dojechałam do spokojnego miasteczka, mieszczącego się w połowie drogi z Paryża do Orleanu. Najpierw zajechałam do pewnego budynku, który nazywał się Słodki Amoris To była szkoła licealna. Tam załatwiłam wszystkie sprawy związane z zapisaniem się do tej szkoły. Następnie udałam się w drogę. Pojechałam do dzielnicy bogatych ludzi. Tam przystanęłam przy białym domu o granatowym dachu. Zsiadłam z mojej maszyny i ściągnęłam chustę z twarzy. W lusterku zauważyłam, że moje krótkie, zielone włosy były w nieładzie. Mało mnie to obchdziło. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam do drzwi z torbą na ramieniu i zadzwoniłam. Po chwili drzwi otworzył mi... Kastiel szeroko otworzył swoje oczy na mój widok. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał się. W jego głosie słychać było zaskoczenie jak i wrogie nastawienie. Nie byłam zdziwiona jego tonem. Doskonale wiedział co zrobiłam i jaka jestem. - Przyjechałam odwiedzić mojego kochanego kuzyna, prawo chyba jeszcze tego nie zabrania - odpowiedziałam beznamiętnie. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odezwał się: - A tak naprawdę to czego chcesz? - Wprowadzam się do was, jestem już nawet zapisana do szkoły - powiedziałam szybko. - I ty myślisz, że po tym co zrobiłaś to moi rodzice przyjmą cię pod swój dach? Ty chyba sobie żartujesz. Zresztą z tego co kojarzę, to powinnaś jeszcze siedzieć w Rosji w poprawczaku. - Niby powinnam, ale nudziło mi się tam, dlatego załatwiłam sobie "szybszą przeprowadzkę". Zresztą nie mogę siedzieć z założonymi rękami, gdy moja zemsta nie zostałam jeszcze wypełniona. To wpuścisz mnie po dobroci, czy mam użyć silniejszych środków - mówiąc to, sięgnęłam do torby. Kastielowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Przepuścił mnie w drzwiach, dzięki czemu bez problemu weszłam do domu. - Chyba nie muszę cię oprowadzać? - zapytał się Kas. - Dzięki Kazik, ale nie. - Jak do mnie powiedziałaś?! - zapytał się zdenerwowany chłopak. - Kazik, a teraz stul pysk bo muszę zadzwonić do kogoś - powiedziałam. Wzięłam swój telefon i go włączyłam. Wiedziałam, że to może być niebezpieczne, ale wolałam zaryzykować. Szybko wybrałam numer i po kilku sygnałach ktoś odebrał. - Kto govorit? (Kto dzwoni?) - powiedział głos w słuchawce. Rozpoznałam głos Kasjana Morozowa, mojego "współpracownika". - Chernaya roza, kotoraya rastet v sadu krovi (Czarna róża, która rośnie w ogrodzie krwi) - odpowiedziałam. - Katsumi, eto priyatno slyshat' ot vas (Katsumi, miło cię słyszeć). - Yest' li u vas dlya menya informatsiya? (Czy masz dla mnie informacje?) - A gde ty? (A gdzie jesteś?) - Vo Frantsii (We Francji) - Nu, voyti v kontakt s moim sotrudnikom, ktoryy nakdoditsya v Orleane. On vse proydet. ( Dobrze, skontaktuje się z moim pracownikiem, który znajduj się w Orleanie. On ci wszystko przekaże) - powiedział Morozow. - Konecho (Jasne) - odpowiedziałam i rozłączyłam się. Zauważyłam, że Kastiel wpatrywał się we mnie z lekkim niesmakiem. Nie byłam zdziwiona. Nie zrozumiał całej rozmowy, ale część na pewno. - Na co się tak gapisz Kazik? - zapytałam się go z wrednym uśmieszkiem. - Na moją jakże piękną kuzynkę - odpowiedział sarkastycznie. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę w kimę - powiedziałam i udałam się na górę. Tam poszłam do łazienki, w której szybko się umyłam i przebrałam w piżdżamę. Składała się ona z długich, szmaragdowych spodni i czarnej bluzki z krótkim rękawem. Następnie udałam się do jednej z czterech sypialń. Swoją torbę rzuciłam na podłogę a sama padłam na łóżko. Szybko zasnęłam czujnym snem. Następnego dnia obudził mnie budzik z pokoju Kastiela. Wstałam i zeszłam na dół coś zjeść. Wzięłam kromkę chleba i kawałek kiełbasy. Szybko to zjadłam i poleciałam na górę. Z pokoju wzięłam ubrania i poszłam do łazienki. Wykonałam wszystkie niezbędne czynności, aż w lustrze zobaczyłam to: thumb|Katsumi "Dobra, wyglądam całkiem przyzwoicie" - pomyślałam. Wzięłam ze sobą torbę z książkami (dyrektorka mi je dała wczoraj), wsiadłam na motor i pojechałam do nowego liceum. "Tylko pierwszy tydzień taki będzie" - powiedziałam do siebie w myślach. - "Później będzie 'ciekawiej'". Po pięciu minutach byłam na miejscu. Wzbudzałam powszechną sensację. Niewiele sobie robiąc z innych, udałam się do budynku szkoły. Tam spotkałam jakiegoś Nataniela, który okazał się gospodarzem szkoły. Mało mnie to obchodziło. Oprowadził mnie on szybko po szkole a następnie zaczął się wypytywać o to, jak jest w Rosji itp. Gdy się go tylko pozbyłam, trafiłam na jakieś trzy lafiryndy. - O popatrzcie, nowa - powiedziała blondynka. - Słuchaj, jeżeli nie chcesz mieć problemów, to radzę ci siedzieć cicho. I trzymaj się z dala od mojego brata, Nataniela i Kastiela. - A jak nie to co? Co taka lalunia może mi zrobić? - powiedziałam złośliwie. Dziewczyna miała mi już coś powiedzieć gdy... - Amber, daj jej spokój co? Idź podręczyć kogoś innego - w mojej obronie stanęła jakaś białowłosa dziewczyna. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań pomiędzy dziewczynami, Amber i jej dwie lalki sobie poszły. - Wiesz, nie musiałaś mi pomagać, sama dałabym sobie radę - powiedziałam oschle. - Dobra, już nie bądź taka wyniosła. Jestem Rozalia - przywitała się. - Mów mi Katsumi. - Dobrze, chodź ze mną, poznasz moich przyjaciół - mówiąc to złapała mnie za rękę i wręcz wyprowadziła na dziedziniec. Rozalia zaprowadziła mnie do grupki osób, które stały pod jedynym drzewem. - Cześ Roza, widzę że przyprowadziłaś nową - powiedział niebieskowłosy chłopak z różowymi oczami i wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. - Cześć Alexy! Gdzie masz brata? - spytała się go dziewczyna. - W nocy za dużo grał i rano się źle czuł, dlatego rodzice go nie puścili. - Uuu to szkoda. Ale wracając, poznajcie Katsumi. Katsumi to są moi przyjaciele, zaczynając od lewej to Alexy, Violetta, Kentin, Lysander, Peggy i Iris a pod drzewem siedzi... - Kazik, a więc jednak nie urwałeś się ze szkoły. Co jest, boisz się, że naskarżę na ciebie twoim rodzicom? - zapytałam się złośliwie. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę - odpowiedział ze słyszalnym sarkazmem w głosie. - I przyszedłem do szkoły tylko dlatego, żeby pilnować ciebie, byś nie wpadła w żadne kłopoty. - Ej chwila, moment. Wy się znacie? - przerwała nam Roza. - Czy znam tą czerwoną małpę? Niestety tak - odpowiedziałam. - Tak się składa, że ta jakże bezbronna osóbka jest moją kuzynką - dopowiedział Kastiel. Zagotowało się we mnie. Nazwał mnie bezbronną, choć doskonale wie, do czego jestem zdolna. Kas jak widać zauważył moją złość i szybko wstał, by w razie czego stłumić mój wybuch. Lecz ja tylko wykorzystałam tę sytuację, złapałam go za bluzkę i przycisnęłam go do drzewa. - Jeżeli jeszcze raz nazwiesz mnie bezbronną osóbką to zaczniesz wąchać kwiatki od spodu - powiedziałam groźnym tonem. Kuzyn jak widać zrozumiał o co mi chodzi, bo tylko zdecydowanie pokiwał głową. Gdy tylko to zobił, puściłam go. Odwróciłam się do reszty. Wpatrywali się w nas ze zdziwieniem. Niektórzy nawet mieli w oczach strach. - No to, Katsumi, skąd pochodzisz? - powiedziała na rozładowanie atmosfery Roza. Kastiel prychnął. Spojrzałam na niego. - Katsumi? Naprawdę? Używasz swojego pseudonimu? - powiedział rozbawiony i lekko rozdrażniony Kastiel. Wiedziałam, czemu tak reaguje. Wszystkie osoby, które mogły mnie aresztować, znają tylko mój pseudonim. Dlatego posługiwanie się nim tutaj jest równie niebezpieczne co tam. Ja jednak wolałam już ryzykować, niż wydać jak mam naprawdę na imię. - A co? Coś ci się nie podoba? - odpowiedziałam zaczepnie. - Nie, tylko nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Dominique. Zamurowało mnie. Kastiel użył mojego prawdziwego imienia. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że ostatnią praktycznie osobą, która go użyła była...Nie! Nie mogę się teraz rozkleić. - Eeeeee Katsu...A może raczej Dominique? Jak mamy do ciebie mówić? - spytał się mnie Alexy. - Wolę używać pseudonimu - odpowiedziałam szybko. Peggy już miała mi zadać jakieś pytanie, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy rozeszliśmy się do klas. Okazało się że w mojej nowej klasie są wszyscy z paczki Rozali i ten gospodarz szkoły, Nataniel. Pierwsza lekcja była chemią. Musiałam usiąść z Alexym, gdyż obok niego były dwa wolne miejsca. Reszta dnia szybko zleciała. Na przerwach praktycznie wszyscy się mnie o coś wypytywali. Peggy przeprowadzała wywiad do gazetki, Roza i Alexy byli zainteresowani tym co lubię robić, Kentin wypytywał się o mój motor...Dużo by wymieniać. Ja oczywiście próbowałam ich wszystkich jakoś zbyć. No może po za Kentinem, pytał się tylko o motor i nic więcej. Po szkole od razu wsiadłam na mój pojazd i pojechałam do domu ciotki i wujka. Gdy byłam na miejscu, zauważyłam zaparowany pod domem samochód. "Oho, już wrócili. No to teraz może być interesująco" - powiedziałam w myślach do siebie. Zsiadłam z motoru i udałam się w kierunku domu. Ponieważ rano wzięłam zapasowe klucze, sama otworzyłam sobie drzwi. Weszłam do środka. Z kuchni dobiegała rozmowa mojego wujostwa. Po tonie głosu rozpoznałam, że są poddenerwowani. Zaczęłam nasłuchiwać. - I co my teraz z nią zrobimy Laure? - powiedział mój wuj. - Nie wiem, Maurice. Ale nie możemy jej wyrzucić za bruk. Przecież ona ma tylko nas - odpowiedziała ciotka. - Dobrze wiesz, że zawdzięcza to tylko samej sobie. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, nie miałbym nic przeciwko zatrzymaniu jej u nas. - Nie możemy tak tego oceniać, Maurice! Dobrze wiesz przez co ona przeszła i to tylko z winy jej rodziców to zrobiła. - Chcesz mieć pod swoim dachem przestępczynie, Laure?! - Nie mów ta o niej. Przecież to twoja siostrzenica! Nie chciałam już dłużej wysłuchiwać tej nudnej rozmowy. Postanowiłam, że dodam do niej swoje trzy grosze. - Jak miło jest wiedzieć, że jednak moja rodzina ma o mnie taką fantastyczną opinię - powiedziałam, wchodząc do kuchni. Ciotka Laure na mój widok podskoczyła na krześle a wuj Maurice szeroko otworzył oczy. - Dominique, jak tam twój pierwszy dzień w szkole? - zapytała się mnie ciotka. - Och, było fantastycznie. Poznałam wielu nowych, fajnych ludzi. A ten gospodarz szkoły jest wręcz przeuroczy - powiedziałam z sarkazmem w głosie. - Może jednak jesteśmy rodziną - usłyszałam za sobą głos Kastiela. - Kastiel, jak było w szkole? - zapytał się go jego ojciec. - Tak samo jak zwykle - powiedział tylko i poszedł do siebie do pokoju. - No to ja również muszę spadać. Ktoś musi przypilnować Kastiela, by dobrze się nauczył! - to ostatni zdanie powiedziałam na tyle głośno, że kuzyn je musiał usłyszeć. Gdy weszłam do swojego pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko i sprawdziłam telefon. Była tam jedna nieodebrana wiadomość... Nie znałam tego numeru. Miałam dwie możliwości. Albo to pracownik Morozowa, albo ktoś pomylił numery. Otworzyłam wiadomość. Już wiedziałam, że to ktoś od mojego współpracownika. Wiadomość była po rosyjsku. Brzmiała ona tak: "Witaj Katsumi. Nazywam się Silwiestr i pracuję dla Morozowa. Szef kazał mi się z tobą skontaktować i przekazać ci informacje. Spotkajmy się na obrzeżach Orleanu w czwartek o 19." "Szybko się skontaktowali" - pomyślałam. Nie odpisałam. Nigdy tego nie robiłam, chyba że w wiadomości było pytanie. Rzuciłam telefon na łóżko i wzięłam torbę z bronią. Zaczęłam czyścić moje pistolety i sprawdzać ich stan amunicji. Gdy skończyłam, nie miałam co robić. Mało mnie obchodziły lekcje, dlatego też nie zajrzałam nawet do książek. Położyłam się i zatopiłam we wspomnieniach. Nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnęłam. Rano znowu obudził mnie budzik Kastiela. Wstałam, umyłam się i ubrałam, zabrałam torbę z książkami i zeszłam na dół. Z kuchni dobiegał aromat smażonych naleśników. Ponieważ ostatniego dnia prawie nic nie jadłam, udałam się do kuchni. - Dominique, dobrze ci się kochanie spało? - zapytała się ciotka. Ja tylko wzruszyłam ramionami i siadłam do jedzenia. Zjadłam kilka naleśników, po czym wyszłam z kuchni i opuściłam dom. Siadłam na motor i tak jak ostatnio, pojechałam do Słodkiego Amorisa. Nie miałam dużo czasu do rozpoczęcia lekcji, dlatego od razu udałam się do klasy. Tak się złożyło, że zaczynaliśmy francuskim, a ja siedziałam na nim sama więc zaczęłam grzebać w telefonie. Jeszcze raz przeczytałam wiadomość od Silwiestra a następnie zaczęłam po prostu grzebać w internecie. - Hej, jestem Armin, mogę się dosiąść? - usłyszałam jak ktoś do mnie mówi. Odwróciłam się w tamtą stronę i moim oczom ukazał się wysoki, czarnowłosy chłopak. Miał on błękitne oczy. - Jeśli musisz - odpowiedziałam obojętnie. Chłopak zajął miejsce obok mnie i zaczął grać na swojej konsoli. - Arimn! Widzę, że już poznałeś nową dziewczynę! - podszedł do nas wiecznie ucieszony Alexy i przytulił mojego sąsiada. - Aaaaaaa, nie teraz Alexy! Muszę wygrać tą walkę. Próbuję już trzeci raz pokonać tego bossa! - powiedział do niego chłopak. - Aha? - powiedziałam. - Katsumi, to jest mój brat bliźniak, Armin. Gdy to usłyszałam, myślałam, że spadnę z krzesła. Brat bliźniak?! Spojrzałam na Alexy'ego a później na Armina. Jak dla mnie ledwo co oni mogli być uznani za rodzonych braci, a co dopiero za bliźniaków. Przed oczami stanęła mi nagle pewna scena. Ja gdy jeszcze nie zmieniłam swojego wyglądu i...Szybko potrząsnęłam głową. To nie był dobry moment na wspomnienia. Gdy tylko się ogarnęłam, spojrzałam na chłopaków. Armin dalej grał a jego brat dziwnie się na mnie patrzył. Jakby z...troską? Od tego wzroku uratował mnie dzwonek. Alexy usiadł na swoim miejscu i rozpoczęła się lekcja. Dni mijały mi bardzo szybko. Nastał czwartek, dzień w którym miałam spotkać się z Silwiestrem. Byłam bardzo ciekawa, co może chcieć mi przekazać. Może w końcu dowiedziałabym się czegoś przydatnego. Przez cały dzień byłam tak jakby nieobecna. - Halo? Ziemia do mojej sąsiadki z ławki, odbiór - zauważyłam, że ktoś macha mi ręką przed twarzą. To Armin. Pierwszy raz się praktycznie sam z siebie do mnie odezwał. - A tobie co? Od kiedy to się do mnie odzywasz? - spytałam chłodno. - Yyy, no wiesz. Wydawałaś się taka zamyślona i pomyślałem, że coś ci się stało. Zresztą konsola mi się rozładowała to pomyślałem, że fajnie by było pogadać - powiedział chłopak. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że nauczyciela nie ma w klasie. - A gdzie Faraz? - zapytałam się. - Dyrektorka go wezwała. Nie przychodzi już od 20 minut. Zamyśliłam się. To jest moja ostatnia lekcja i do tego jeszcze przez większość czasu nie ma belfra. Czy mogłoby być lepiej? - No to super, luźna lekcja - powiedziałam i rozprostowałam nogi. Armin wpatrywał się we mnie. Starałam się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Po chwili chłopak odezwał się. - Opowiesz mi coś o sobie? Zaskoczyło mnie to pytanie. Niby nie jest pierwszą osobą, która mnie o to prosi, ale po nim się tego nie spodziewałam. Nikomu o sobie nie opowiadałam. Tylko Kastiel wiedział jaka jestem. - Nie jestem pewna, czy to dobry pomysł - powiedziałam cicho. Pierwszy raz, zaczęłam czuć się przy kimś niepewnie. - Czemu? - Bo...po prostu nie chcę - powiedziałam. - Okej - powiedział i nastała chwila milczenia. - To przynajmniej powiedz mi co lubisz robić. - Ech, no cóż, widać że jesteś uparty - odrzekłam. - Niech no pomyślę. Kiedyś uwielbiałam rysować, wychodziło mi to całkiem nieźle. Uwielbiałam oglądać anime no i grać w różne gry, jednak przede wszystkim kochałam Simsy. - Lubiłaś grać? - powiedział mój kolega i jego oczy wyraźnie rozbłysły. - No tak, to były wspaniałe czasy. Ale...teraz wszystko się zmieniło - powiedziałam smutno. Przez chwilę straciłam swoje opanowanie. Na wspomnienie przeszłości, chciało mi się płakać. Bardzo pragnęłam, by tamte czasy wróciły, ale wiedziałam, że tak się nie stanie. Nawet jeśli spełnię moją zemstę, już nigdy nie będzie tak jak kiedyś. Za dużo miałam na sumieniu. - Zmieniło? Jak to? Co się stało, eee...właściwie to nie wiem czy mogę ci mówić po imieniu - powiedział Armin. - Możesz, tak dawno nikt się do mnie nie zwracał moim imieniem - powiedziałam, odzyskując opanowanie. - Dobrze, tak więc Dominique, co się takiego wydarzyło, że teraz nie jest tak jak dawniej? Wiem że nie powinienem o to pytać, ale wydaje mi się, że coś ukrywasz. W tym momencie zaczął przypominać swojego bliźniaka. Ta troska na jego twarzy. Niby mało się znamy, ale mimo to interesował się mną. Rozważałam co mu powiedzieć, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Szybko zabrałam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam z klasy. Co prawda słyszałam jak Armin mnie wołał, ja jednak nie reagowałam. Nie wiedziałam co we mnie wstąpiło. Wyszłam ze szkoły, siadłam na motor i odjechałam. Wróciłam do domu wuja. Zamknęłam się w pokoju i siedziałam tam, aż zostało mi trzy godziny do spotkania. Przebrałam się w ciemne ubrania i na wszelki wypadek wzięłam ze sobą parę noży, pistolet i zapas naboi. Zabrałam kluczyki od mojego pojazdu i zeszłam na dół. - Kochana, gdzie idziesz? - zapytała się mnie ciotka. - Nie ważne. Mam sprawę do załatwienia - odrzuciłam szorstko i wyszłam z domu. Siadałam na motor i pojechałam w stronę Orleanu. Miałam trochę mniej niż trzy godziny by dojechać na miejsce. Nie tracąc czasu i nigdzie się nie zatrzymując, jechałam na spotkanie. Po ponad dwóch i pół godzinie jazdy dotarłam na miejsce. Dzielnica w której mieliśmy się spotkać była brudna i obskurna. Domyślałam się, że jest to jedna z tych dzielnic, gdzie lepiej się nie zapuszczać, jeżeli nie chce się mieć kłopotów. Zsiadłam z motoru i w lusterku sprawdziłam czy chusta dobrze zasłania moją twarz. Po chwili usłyszałam kroki i głos. - Witaj, Katsumi - powiedział ktoś po rosyjsku. - Jesteś Silwiestr? - Tak, dobrze że się nie spóźniłaś. - Przejdźmy od razu do konkretów - powiedziałam oschle. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się być poruszony moim tonem głosu. - Jasne, a więc poszukujesz informacji na temat mafii, która parę lat temu zagrażała twoim rodzicom, tak? - Dokładnie. Potrzebuje danych o szefach tej mafii - powiedziałam. - No cóż, wiem niewiele. Wiadomo mi tylko, że ich mafia rozpadła się wtedy, gdy zaczęłaś ich szukać. Z tego co udało mi się dowiedzieć, osoby których szukasz mieszkają tu, we Francji. - Tylko tyle wiesz? - Niestety tak. Ale z tego co mi wiadomo, jest kilka osób, które mogą ci lepiej pomóc, niestety nie za darmo - powiedział Silwiestr. - Co mam zrobić? - zapytałam się go. - Skontaktuje się z tobą pewien człowiek o nazwisku Lautier. - Jak go poznam? - Zwróci się do ciebie twoim hasłem rozpoznawczym - odrzekł mężczyzna. - Jasne. - Oczywiście ja też jeszcze czegoś poszukam więc będziemy w kontakcie - powiedział pracownik Morozowa. Kiwnęłam głową. Siadłam na motor i odjechałam w stronę domu. W lusterku zauważyłam, że mężczyzna cały czas się na mnie patrzył a w jego oczach widziałam...strach? Troskę? Starałam się za bardzo o tym nie myśleć i skupiłam swoje myśli na poznanych informacjach. Leżałam na łóżku i myślałam. Miałam się skontaktować z człowiekiem o nazwisku Lautier, tylko nie wiedziałam jak. W końcu może być wielu ludzi we Francji o takim nazwisku. Co innego gdyby to było rosyjskie nazwisko, wtedy wszystko byłoby prostsze. Odwróciłam się na drugi bok i nawet nie zauważyłam, że praktycznie od razu zasnęłam. Obudziłam się dopiero następnego dnia rano. Byłam bardzo niewyspana, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Jak najszybciej się ogarnęłam, wzięłam książki i wyszłam z domu. Zignorowałam wołanie ciotki z kuchni, nie miałam ochoty na jej pytania oraz na kazanie od wuja. W szkole byłam przed czasem. Nie mając co robić, pochodziłam po niej, aż ostatecznie usiadłam w piwnicy. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni kurtki mój telefon i sprawdziłam godzinę. „Szlag, mam jeszcze 25 minut do rozpoczęcia się lekcji” – pomyślałam. Wyciągnęłam z torby zdjęcie i zaczęłam się w nie wpatrywać. Posiedziałam chwilę w ciszy, dopóki ktoś nie otworzył drzwi od piwnicy. Zareagowałam odruchowo. Szybko wstałam i przyjęłam pozycję obronną. - Hej, Dominique, spokojnie. To tylko ja – powiedział do mnie Armin. Odetchnęłam i przy okazji skarciłam się w myślach. - Odruch. Co robisz tak wcześnie w szkole? – zapytałam. - Kiedy Alexy naprzykrzał mi się w domu zauważyłem, że jedziesz, to pomyślałem, że też już przyjdę – wzruszył ramionami. – W końcu raczej nie jest fajnie kiedy się siedzi samemu i nie ma się co robić. To co mi powiedział wprowadziło mnie w zdziwienie. I nostalgię. Już kiedyś słyszałam coś podobnego. W tej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę jak bardzo Armin przypomina mi pewną osobę. - Ja… dzięki – spuściłam wzrok. Chłopak podszedł do mnie, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę. Kucnął i podniósł coś z ziemi. - Co to jest? – zapytał patrząc na kartkę papieru wielkości zdjęcia. Wtedy zdałam sobie sprawę, że kiedy przyjmowałam pozycję obronną musiałam upuścić zdjęcie. - To moje zdjęcie… Jestem tam ja i… moja starsza siostra bliźniaczka – wydusiłam z siebie. Jak do większości rzeczy udało mi się nabrać dystansu, tak do wspomnień związanych z nią nigdy mi się nie udało. Zawsze kiedy widziałam jakieś jej zdjęcie czy coś należącego do niej lub też wspominając, czego nie robię często, tracę nad sobą panowanie, czuję wielki ból, stratę oraz mam ochotę się rozpłakać. Czuję też jakby ktoś zabrał połowę mnie. - Masz siostrę bliźniaczkę? - Miałam… - O… a co się stało? – zapytał się zaskoczony i zasmucony Armin. - Nie żyje. -… - To długa historia, a do tego… smutna, przynajmniej dla mnie. Więc proszę, nie pytaj. - Jasne. Staliśmy tak chwilę w milczeniu, patrząc się na siebie. - Wiesz… czy twoja prośba tyczy się też pytań o twoją siostrę? Wiesz, coś typu jaka była, co lubiła? - Chcesz, abym ci o niej opowiedziała? – zapytał jeszcze bardziej zdziwiona. - Jeżeli możesz… Usiadłam na podłodze. Armin usiadł obok mnie. Wzięłam od niego zdjęcie. thumb|400px - Nazywała się Nicole. Była cudowną siostrą. Mimo, że miałyśmy tyle samo lat, opiekowała się mną. Zawsze nosiła naszyjnik z gwiazdką, który jej kupiłam oraz kolczyki gwiazdki. Po za kolorami ubrań, dodatkami i fryzurą można nas było odróżnić dzięki mojej heterchromii. Nicole tak jak ja uwielbiała anime oraz gry. Interesowała się też muzyką. Bardzo lubiłyśmy swoje towarzystwo. Praktycznie wszystko zawsze robiłyśmy razem. Moja siostra miała świetne oceny. Była bardzo odpowiedzialną osobą, ale zdarzały jej się momenty w których stawała się lekkoduchem. To ona mnie pocieszała a ja pocieszałam ją. Byłyśmy dla siebie wsparciem – mówiłam, wpatrując się w zdjęcie. - Wow. A ta dziewczyna w pomarańczowej bluzce to…? – zapytał się chłopak. - To jestem ja, kiedy miałam 13 lat. - Ale się zmieniłaś, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że bez tych zielonych, krótkich włosów również możesz być taka ładna – wypalił bezmyślnie Armin. – Cz-czekaj, czy ja to powiedziałem głośno? – zapytał się zakłopotany. Kiedyś. Od autora Witam po raz drugi w mojej nowej historii. Jak już mówiłam wcześniej, na dzień dzisiejszy nie miałam weny na Smocze Serce, ale ponieważ wiele innych pomysłów kłębiło się w mojej głowie, to musiałam temu dać jakiś upust. Tak więc w ten oto sposób powstało to co macie przed sobą. Do końca sama nie wiem co to będzie tak więc, możecie spodziewać się dosłownie WSZYSTKIEGO! Pozdrawiam was wszystkich i lecę dopić moje kakałko (tak bardzo to wszystko wina Yavanny i Yollany XDDDDDDDD) Ankieta Podobało ci się "Splamiona krwią" by Daughterofhades27? Tak Nie Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Kryminał Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Armin Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Porzucone